


[Podfic] 'Cause Here They Come

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Pole Dancing AU [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Clubbing, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pole Dancing, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Lance's bachelor party, Merlin gives an impromptu performance on the pole, and a persistent stranger makes assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 'Cause Here They Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Cause Here They Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867390) by [bevinkathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/mp3/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%207%5d%20'Cause%20Here%20They%20Come.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:46:04 | 42 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/m4b/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%207%5d%20'Cause%20Here%20They%20Come.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:46:04 | 21 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pole-dancing-au). [complete collections only]  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
For more notes, thanks and credits please check out the extended reader's notes in part 10 of this series.  


**Author's Note:**

> More accents! I sincerely hope that no one will be offended. I wasn't really trying to emulate any particular region in the UK (because I'd probably crash and burn horribly) but there surely are similarities to existing accents. I beg forgiveness for butchering the language.


End file.
